There is conventionally a memory system that includes a volatile memory, a nonvolatile memory, and a battery, and uses the volatile memory as a cache or work area. Such a memory system uses energy stored in the battery to save, into the nonvolatile memory, necessary data in the volatile memory when the supply of electric power from the outside is cut off with no advance notice. The memory system starts charging the battery immediately after startup.